


Perhaps With Time

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, New Moon AU, Vampfic, Volturi, vamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aro indulges those who serve him well, and it is a long time since I have asked anything of him. I will ask him for Edward Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps With Time

**Author's Note:**

> One of three under 500 word ficlets first posted in the Quickie Contest. This one I wrote specifically for the contest, it's perhaps a little bland, but I had this pairing in my head. Posting for archival purposes.

Aro's library is famous. Not only is it filled with ancient and contemporary texts of all descriptions, it also houses our records.

Genealogies, histories, details of any talents a vampire may possess. Each of us has a file. There are hundreds more about vampires outside of the Guard, outside of Volterra. Vampires the world over have been the subject of Aro's curiosity for centuries.

Carlisle is here. Much of it he wrote himself, and it contains such details of his human life as he could recall, as well as his first decades after the change.

Within his file are those of the four vampires he created, as well as a folder for two others who joined his large coven.

On occasion, these files contain images, depictions. Of Carlisle, there is a reference to a portrait that hangs within the library itself, and it is a beautiful thing.

As Carlisle is beautiful himself.

Sometimes they contain photographs.

From the file marked 'Edward', I withdraw three prints. One is a family photograph, a human family. Mother, father, and a boy of about the age I must have been when I was changed. Even then, even while human, even with the primitive photograph, he was beautiful.

It is easy to see why Carlisle chose him.

There is a more recent photograph of the human Edward. More mature, obviously taken not long before the sickness that would have killed him.

The final photograph is, unlike the others, in pure and vivid living colour. Unlike the others, this photograph is of a vampire.

A smiling vampire with golden eyes. A vampire frozen at the very peak of perfect youth and beauty.

He is breathtaking.

The attached correspondence shows that the picture was taken almost a decade ago.

This Edward is so different from the vampire who stood in Aro's presence only an hour before.

He will force Aro's hand. He will break the laws and he will be punished for it.

But Aro indulges those who serve him well, and it is a long time since I have asked anything of him.

I will ask him for Edward Cullen.

He has lost his human mate, and he is broken and desperate. Perhaps with time I can bring him back to the smiling beauty I see in the photograph.

**Author's Note:**

> This one created some confusion in the contest! The biggest thing commented on was who is the mystery narrator? Of course I just assume that everyone knows exactly what's in my head, but I guess not!
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
